pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Major Jackson
Major Jackson (born 1970) is an African-American poet and academic."Jackson, 37, is a poet and associate professor of English at the University of Vermont." Sally Polok, "Sounds of Philadelphia, Burlington Free Press, April 16, 2006. MajorJackson.com, Web, Oct. 13, 2012. Life Jackson was born in Philadephia, Pennsylvania. He earned degrees from Temple University and the University of Oregon. He is a professor of English at the University of Vermont and a faculty member of the Bennington College Writing Seminars. He serves as the Poetry Editor of the Harvard Review. His poems have been published in literary journals and magazines including The New Yorker, the American Poetry Review, Callaloo, Poetry, and Tin House. His poetry has received critical attention in The Boston Globe, Christian Science Monitor, Parnassus, Philadelphia Inquirer, and on National Public Radio's All Things Considered.[http://www.pw.org/content/major_jackson_0 Poets & Writers Directory Listing > Major Jackson][http://www.blueflowerarts.com/major-jackson Blue Flower Arts > "Major Jackson Biography"] His work has been included in anthologies such as The Best American Poetry 2004 (Scribner, 2004), The Pushcart Prize XXIX: Best of the Small Presses, (Norton, 2004) Schwerkraft, From the Fishouse (Persea Books, 2009), F''rom the Fishouse'' Major Jackson Bio and The Word Exchange: Anglo-Saxon Poems in Translation (W.W. Norton & Company, 2010). Recognition His debut poetry collection, Leaving Saturn (University of Georgia, 2002), won the 2000 Cave Canem Poetry PrizeCave Canem Poetry Prize Winners]and was the finalist for a National Book Critics Circle Award. His next collections, Holding Company (Norton, 2010) and Hoops (Norton, 2006), were finalists for an NAACP Image Award for Outstanding Literature-Poetry.Author's Website. Major Jackson Biography His honors include a 2003 Whiting Writers' Award,Whiting Foundation > Past Recipients of the Whiting Writers' Award a 1995 Pew Fellowship in the Arts, and a 2003 Witter Bynner Fellowship.Witter Bynner Foundation Fellowship Recipients He was poet in residence at The Frost Place in 2004, and has served as a creative arts fellow at the Radcliffe Institute for Advanced Study at Harvard University, the Jack Kerouac Writer-in-Residence at the University of Massachusetts Lowell., and the Sidney Harman Writer-in-Residence at Baruch College. Billy Collins included Jackson's poem "How to Listen" in his 2003 anthology, Poetry 180."How to Listen," Poetry 180, Poetry and Literature, Libary of Congress. Web, May 21, 2018. Publications *''Leaving Saturn: Poems''. Athens, GA: University of Georgia Press, 2002. ISBN 978-0-8203-2342-8 *''Hoops: Poems''. New York: Norton, 2006. ISBN 978-0-393-33037-3 *''Holding Company''. New York: Norton, 2010. ISBN 978-0-393-07080-4 *''Roll Deep: Poems''. New York & London: Norton, 2015. ISBN 978-0-393-24689-6 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Major Jackson, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 27, 2016. Audio / video *''2003 Witter Bynner Fellows: Major Jackson and Rebecca Wee reading their poems'' (cassette). Washington, DC: Library of Congress, 2003. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"How to Listen" at Poetry 180 * Major Jackson at the Poetry Foundation *Major Jackson profile & 7 poems at the Academy of American Poets ;Audio / video *Major Jackson at YouTube * Video:[http://mediaplayer.wgbh.org/?xml=basi/bb_major_jackson.xml&resize=1 Basic Black Major Jackson Interview on WGBH 89.7] * Video:Interview with Major Jackson at the NYS Writers Institute in 2008 * Audio: [http://www.cortlandreview.com/features/09/spring/jackson.html The Cortland Review > Major Jackson Reading Superfluities] * Audio:Major Jackson reading for From the Fishouse ;Books *Major Jackson at Amazon.com ;About *Jackson, Major at Pennsylvania Center for the Book *Major Jackson at Blue Flower Arts * Author Page: W.W. Norton > Major Jackson Bio & Books * Major Jackson Official website. * Interview: Major Jackson Interview on Identity Theory Category:American poets Category:Living people Category:People from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Category:Writers from Pennsylvania Category:Writers from Vermont Category:Temple University alumni Category:University of Oregon alumni Category:American academics Category:The New Yorker people Category:University of Vermont faculty Category:People from Burlington, Vermont Category:Pew Fellows in the Arts